Annabeth and the hunger games
by badwolfforever
Summary: Annabeth and Percy (who are boyfriend and girlfriend) have been chosen to be tributes for district 12 (aka camp half blood). with other half bloods and monsters and not to mention themselves how will Percy and Annabeth cope in a fight to death?


**Hey guys. I have posted this on another site but decided to post ity here as well. Hope you like the first chapter :) x **

* * *

**Annabeths pov **

I looked into the mirror, I was wearing a knee length light blue dress with white tights and white pumps. Its the 74th annual Hunger games, I was getting ready for the reaping. Damn my age. I have been lucky every year. This is my last year … it could all change.

"you look beautiful" I jumped and turned around. There standing in the door way was Percy... my boyfriend.

"oh come on, I look ridiculous." I said back with a sigh before I turned back to the mirror and started to fix my dress all over again.

Percy was in the reaping as well. He was wearing a baby blue shirt and white trousers with with white shoes. He look so cute. Its his last year in the reaping and luckily like me he has never been picked before.

I was brought out of my train of thought when two strong arms wrapped round my waist and he said in my ear "oh come on, you wont be picked and if you are you will kick some Demi-God butt"

This made me smile. He always knew how to cheer me up, but this time it was different … it was forced.

"now that I can do. I'm not daughter of Athena for nothing you know."i answered back with a confident smile he just looked at me like I was nuts but then he laughed. Oh gods I love his laugh.

I was about to say ' but we wont be picked, you wont be picked and if you are I will kick Silenas butt as she is the daughter of Aphrodite' but I was interrupted by that dreadful bell that hung above the big house. It told us it was time

**Percys pov**

**(A.N: **I am going to have to jump back a bit between povs. I hope its not to confusing**)**

I had to laugh, of course she was going to win, her mother is the God of wisdom and battle strategy. I would feel sorry for anyone who tried to attack her. Wait what am I thinking, she wont get picked. She wont. She wont.

I kept thinking that over and over again. She was going to say something but was interrupted by that awful bell. Oh Gods its time. I looked onto her eyes, you could see the fear creping into them. I gave her a quick kiss on the lips. It was soft and her lips tasted like cherry's, then I took her hand and together we we walked to the arena.

**Annabeths pov.**

As soon as I hear the bell all of a sudden I was scared. I think Percy could see it in me . He kissed me on the lips it was slow, soft and sweet. I didn't want to let him go but he pulled away taking my hand and together we walked to the arena.

We stood in line for the DNA test but when we had to split up we looked into each others eyes I pulled him into a huge hug.

"it's going to be ok Annabeth, we aren't going to get picked." he whispered that into my ear but before I could say anything else two guards came over and dragged us to our gates.

I stood in the ladies line for about 5 minutes.

I felt the usual prick on my finger, the women (Mrs. Dodds I think her name is) had to prick it a couple of times to draw any blood. She then pressed my bloody finger onto a screen then onto a piece of paper. Then she told me to move along.

I went to the back of the Athena pen. I looked around for people I knew nut before I got a good look, Silena walked out onto the stage at the top of the arena in that ridiculous outfit she always wears.

"hello men, women, boys, and girls and welcome to the 74th annual Hunger Games" her cheery voice boomed out through the microphone in front of her.

The war video came on, same as always, about the dark days when all 12 districts were at war. The video lasted about 10 minutes. Silena jumped back up off her chair and walked back over to the microphone.

"now, as usual ladies first" Silenas voice once again boomed through out the whole arena.

She walked over to the left where the bowl was with all the female names in it. She stuck in her perfectly manicured hand into the bowl and swirled around then she brought her hand back up with a piece of paper in it. She skipped back over to the microphone, opened the piece of paper and said ….

"Annabeth Chase"

**Grover pov**

what. Annabeth has been picked, NO. what am I going to do, satyr's arent allowed to go to the games. Even if their protectee is choosen.

Wait what is percy going to do?

**percys pov**

I watched as Silenas hand shot into the bowl, I held my breath as she skipped back to the microphone. Oh Gods please please don't let it be Annabeth. Please don't let it be Annabeth.

She opened the piece of paper and said.

"Annabeth Chase" Silenas voice shot through me like a sword that had been dipped in the fiery pits of Tartarus. Why did it have to be Annabeth. WHY.

I watched her make her way up to the stage. She was terrified but she was trying not to show it. She shook Silenas hand hard by the look on Silenas face and she turned to go into the train. I might never see her again. I had to do something, think Percy. Think.

**Annabeths pov**

oh Gods she said my name, its ok Annabeth stay cool, show no fear, it will make you look weak. Oh and I curse you Silena Beauregard to the darkest pits of Tartarus.

I walked up to the top of the arena and shook Silenas hand as hard as I could before walking off to the train I got one last look at Percy, I also saw grover standing beside him. I mouthed

"I love you guys "then I continued to walk round the corner, away from every one I love. When I heard someone shout ….

"I VOLUNTEER!"

**I hope you liked it and I am sorry if you found it a bit confusing but I will try and work around it in the next chapter. Please review or message me if you would like anything to be added or changed in the next chapter and if you review I will give you a shout out in the next chapter**

**Love you guys **

**badwolf out x**


End file.
